Overleg gebruiker:Samben
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij Harry Potter Wiki. Dank u wel voor uw bewerking aan de pagina Maladora Grymm. Als u hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de forums op de Centrale Gemeenschapswiki -- Sarah Manley (Overleg) 19 apr 2010 15:42 Sjablonen Als je nu op een pagina komt met een sjabloon zie je het volgende boven het sjabloon staan: {Wouter15 (Overleg) 29 mei 16:45 Hoofdpagina veranderen Zou jij de hoofdpagina kunnen veranderen. Vooral de uitgelichte delen. -- Wouter15 4 juni 19:41 Video Ik wist niet dat die video die jij had neergezet de oficieele was ik heb er namelijk net een neergezet die wel iets langer duurt dus ik dacht dat dat de oficieele trailer was Wouter15 (Overleg) 8 juni 2010 19:11 Bot Wat is een bot eigenlijk? Als ik weet wat het is kan ik er misschien wel wat aan doen. Wouter15 (Overleg) 8 juni 2010 20:08 Foute sjablonen De sjablonen zijn nog steeds ziet goed gezet en ik weet niet hoe je het kan veranderen hopelijk kan jij er iets aan doen. Want als dit zo blijft trekt het ook niet meer bezoekers Wouter15 (Overleg) 9 juni 19:06. Aantal bezoekers 'Heb jij misschien een idee om meer bezoekers op deze wiki te krijgen? want wij zijn geloof ik de enige gebruikers. Wouter15 (Overleg) 9 juni 19:11 RE: Bureaucraatschap Ik vind het prima als je voor jezelf en voor mij bureaucraatrechten aanvraagt.Wouter15(Overleg) 10 juni 20:12 Bureaucraatschap Ik heb geen ervaring met Bureaucraatschap want ik heb er zelfs nog nooit van gehoort. Wouter15 11 juni 2010 14:47 Goed Jullie zijn echt hard aan het werken. En de site wordt alleen maar beter. Hoe denk je over Featured artikelen 9zonder redlinks) en Goede artikelen? Gewoon een idee om jullie te helpen :)--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:25 (UTC) Ja, haar ik zal dadelijk of over een paar uur iets over kopieren en dan hier naar toe brengen. Ook zal ik aan iemand proberen te vragen of iemand de infoxen kan maken. Wat van de personages is het eigenlijk naar mijn mening...een zooitje, maar dat komt niet door jullie.--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:31 (UTC) OK, maar als je hier en daar kijkt zie je dat de infoboxen letterlijk zijn doorgeslagen.--Station7 jun 14, 2010 15:37 (UTC) Rommelige pagina's Is het misschien een verstandig idee om bij de pagina's die nog een 'rommelig sjabloon hebben gewoon de sjabloon daarop weg te halen. Want zoals het er nu uit ziet is dit ook niet erg mooi. En het trekt ook geen bezoekers! Wouter15 28 juni 2010 17:14 Ik ben zelf alvast begonnen dus als je me ermee wil helpen zal dat erg handig zijn. Wouter15 28 juni 2010 17:26 Wikipedia Ik had net een andere versie op de pagina Ron Wemel neergezet omdat de tekst wat er stond was van wikipedia afgehaald. En je hebt zelf een keer op mijn overlegpagina neergezet dat ik niks van wikipedia af mocht halen en nu heb je een versie die niet van wikipedia komt verandered in de tekst die wel van wikipedia komt. Waarom zet je dan op mijn overlegpagina neer dat ik GEEN info van wikipedia mag halen? Wouter15 29 juni 2010 16:10 Vandalisme van anonime gebruiker 83821205 Ik heb de anonime gebruiker 83821205 een waarschuwing gegeven omdat hij eerst op de pagina Marten Vilijn de volgende tekst had gezet: harry potter is cool en hioj heeft SEKS gehad met ginny en Draco/ron! en daarna heeft hij of zij de pagina helemaal leeggehaald op de categorieën na. Moet ik het dan nu bij die waarscuwing die ik op zijn of haar overlegpagina heb geplaatst zo laten of moet ik verdere maartregelen ondernemen? Reageer alsjeblieft een beetje snel! Wouter15 1 juli 2010 15:08 RE: Pagina Blog Ik heb geen op of aanmerkingen op de pagina voor de blogs die je hebt gemaakt. Wouter15 9 juli 2010 15:18 Hermelien Griffel opmerking Opmerkingetje: Hey ik ben LilyMallory en heb een paar jaar geleden de volledige pagina van Hermelien Griffel gemaakt, en als je kijkt naar mijn laatste verandering, en de huidige pagina kan je zien dat er vele goede veranderingen zijn gebeurd... maar met 1 verandering kan ik toch niet echt bij. Bij haar Biografie had ik imens veel moeite gedaan om een volledige biografie te vertalen uit het Engels, maar ze hebben gewoon het eerste deel verwijdert ervan, zodat er nu enkel maar vanaf het laatste boek staat. Kan die wijziging ongedaan worden gemaakt? Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik nog een pagina verandert heb dus ik weet niet meer precies hoe het moet! Dank je! Groetjes LilyMallory aka Gerty RE; Uitgelicht Hoi Samben Ik heb wel een paar pagina's die leuk zijn voor de uitgelicht: *Ministerie van Toverkunst *Zwerkbal Door de Eeuwen Heen *Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden *Molly Wemel *Arthur Wemel *Percy Wemel *Zweinsteinexpres *Perron 9¾ Zet zo snel mogelijk op mijn overlegpagina neer of je dit goede artikelen voor de Uitgelicht van volgende week vind. De Uitgelichte afbeelding moet ook weer een vernieuwt worden want deze staat er al wel erg lang op. Wouter15 15 juli 2010 15:32 PS: Ik ben van 24 JULI T/M 6 AUGUSTUS OP VAKANTIE DUS IK BEWERK DIE 2 WEKEN NIET. maar het fijn zijn als jij gewoon door gaat met bewerkingen maken Ik vind de lijst van uitgelichte pagina's die je voor komende weken hebt gemaakt prima. Wouter15 15 juli 2010 16:23 Vandalisme van anonieme gebruikers Je moet heel erg goed opletten als een anonieme gebruiker een bewerking maakt of een nieuwe pagina maakt want de meeste anonime gebruikers plegen vandalisme. Dus stuur me zo snel mogelijk een bericht met een manier om te voorkomen dat een anonieme gebruiker vandalisme pleegt. Wouter15 17 aug 2010 RE: Vandalisme Je hebt op mijn overlegpagina gezet dat je ervoor kunt zorgen dat ip ers niet meer kunnen bewerken maar hoe doe je dat dan? En want vind je ervan dat de gebruiker Elias. mijn overlegpagina verbeterd? Wouter15 17 aug 2010 18:54 Infoboxen Zou jij zo snel mogelijk onderstaande infoboxen willen maken want ik weet niet hoe het moet en er zijn nog steeds pagina's met slechte infoboxen en ik vind dat een pagina pas af is als er een infobox opstaat. hier volgt de lijst met de nodige infoboxen die jij zo snel mogelijk moet maken: *Character *Locaties *Spreuken *Planten *Wezens *Acteurs *Boeken *Departement *Stok *Schoolvak *School *Afdeling *Zwekbalteam *Zwerkbal wk *Huiself *Film Wouter15 19 aug 2010 10:08